War
by Miali
Summary: Team seven has a mission that begins a war. Cute drabble.


Title: War

Series: Naruto

Author: Miali

Summary: Team Seven has a mission that begins a war. Cute drabble.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, so you can't sue. : D

A/N: So, here's the next drabble thing… We're going to pretendthe last fewdays didn't exist for now, since I havehada lot of work to do, and little time to write… Anywho… Notes about this one: The idea came to me today while I was doing my US homework (my muse likes to taunt me then). For awhile, the only ideas I had for this were angst (and I don't like to write angst. There's too much of it already) but I've found a way around that. There's a possibility I might continue this… I dunno though.

---

It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha. A very warm day. Three genin stood idly on a bridge in the center of the village, one clad in orange complaining loudly.

"Naruto! For the last time, SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto off of the bridge and into the shallow water below. The blonde stood and rubbed at the side of his face.

"Ooow… Sakura-chaaan, why do you have to hit so hard?" The raven-haired teen scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Tch, dobe."

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto was back up on the bridge in the blink of an eye, crouching on the railing and staring at Sasuke. Sakura could feel the heat radiating off of both of them, adding unnecessary discomfort to the summer day.

A wind blew in from the Southwest, rustling a few blades of grass and leaves in its wake. They tossed and tumbled over each other until one alighted on a beam and exploded in a puff of gray-white smoke.

"Yo."

Sakura glanced up at her teacher. _5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

"Sorry I'm late, I passed a lonely dolphin on the road and offered to carry his books." _Bingo. _

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted, both already more than a little agitated from the heat.

Kakashi smiled. In actuality, he had run into Iruka on the street and had offered to carry the books for the teacher. Whether he was actually more of a help or a hindrance however, was yet to be determined.

Kakashi pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his weapons pouch as he jumped from the beam to the bridge bottom. "Aah, so today we're cleaning…"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke groaned. The former more than the latter, whose angst meter simply went up a few notches. And so, the four of them trudged off toward their destination: the dirty home of one of the village leaders.

---

"All right, Naruto, you take the windows. Sasuke you mow the lawn, and Sakura you can weed the garden." Naruto grabbed at the sponges and soapy bucket with little more enthusiasm than a rock. Sakura and Sasuke in turn picked up their tools and began the mind-numbing tasks they were assigned. Kakashi's eye curled up into an inverted u and he slouched beneath the largest tree in the yard, book in hand.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" The blonde shouted, six clones with buckets and sponges appeared before him. "All right guys! Wash the windows!" The clones stared blankly at the original Naruto for a few moments.

"No way! Do it yourself!" A fight quickly broke out, and soapy water and sponges were thrown in all directions. The lawn turned to mush and mixed with the cut grass pieces and splashed up onto the house and all seven orange-clad clones (plus ninja).

"Nartutooo!" Sakura shouted, standing from the garden as she was hit in the back of the head with a slosh of water. The clones cowered in fear behind the original. The air was soon full of white smoke and Naruto lay battered on the ground. Sasuke whirred by with the lawnmower.

"Dobe."

Naruto yelled at the raven-haired genin until he was well on the other side of the lawn. The blonde gave up and began to wash the dirt off of the wall before moving on to the windows.

---

A few school children ran by screaming and laughing about the day's lesson. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were still cleaning. Iruka strolled by even later and Naruto ran over to his former teacher.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Ah, Naruto, could you get me that hose?" The teacher pointed toward the green tube laying on the ground and Naruto nodded before fetching it. Iruka lightly sprayed the mud from the blonde's feet and legs and smiled. "Naruto, what have you been doing? You're covered in mud!"

"We're cleaning… It's for a mission." He gestured toward the house. "And Sakura's been weeding, and Sasuke's been mowing."

"I see… What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Reading," Naruto grumbled and pointed in the direction of the tree, "Over there."

Iruka looked at the hose in his hand and grinned, his inner trickster unable to resist. "Well, that's not very fair…" He crept in the direction of the silver-haired jounin, who lay dozing in the setting sunlight. The chuunin smiled before releasing the kink in the hose and drenching the other teacher in water. With a quick jutsu Iruka was gone, leaving Kakashi soaked beneath the tree.

_Iruka-sensei… This means war._

---

More notes: This fanfiction is cuuursed! It has already deleted half of itself, won't go on a floppy disk, won't transfer to the computer downstairs, and when I finally tried to post it, my internet died. Hopefully the next time I try it'll work. –crosses fingers-


End file.
